


What Is Going On?

by UnknownLeaf



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Delusional Bill, Mentions Zoey/Louis/Francis (Left 4 Dead), Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownLeaf/pseuds/UnknownLeaf
Summary: William "Bill" Overbeck has experienced a great deal in his life, and the weirdness only seems to intensify as he ages. Join Bill as he goes through his first trial while battling against old ghosts.





	What Is Going On?

**Author's Note:**

> My own personal short take on the confusion and sadness Bill experiences upon stumbling into the Entity's world.

Mercy Hospital undoubtedly looks different from what he remembered of it, but Bill refuses to fret as worse threats lurk outside. With infected everywhere in the streets, it was only a matter of time before they found their way inside. The emergency evacuation helicopter would be on the rooftop soon and he could not afford to dally. On the way, perhaps he will stumble across some supplies as well. A weapon of sorts, especially a gun, would certainly be of great help.

“Can anybody hear me?” he screams into the silence but there are no other noises except the echo of his own voice bouncing off the walls. Unperturbed with the lack of response, he presses further into the area. 

Bill tries to find a stairwell or an elevator or any kind of exit only to come across more of the same: shabby hospital rooms and broken medical equipment; empty beds and gurneys; and blood staining every exposed surface. Several peculiar pinging sounds are heard throughout his search but he concludes that the noises must be coming from some of the still functional machines. After a while, he manages to discover an oversized gate with a switch on the left-hand side. He tries pulling at the lever but the steel handle would not budge no matter how much force he put into it. Wishing to reserve his strength, he walks away in a huff and continues his exploration.

Discovering an office room of some kind, he scrounges through the bookshelves but finds nothing worthwhile. A quick check of the desk in the centre of the room, however, yields a roll of gauze, surgical tape, and a tiny scalpel. He pockets the gauze and tape and holds onto the scalpel as it is the only weapon, albeit a poor one, he has at the moment.

Croaky breaths divert his attention to a small person down the hall from the office doorway. The person appears to be a woman with a sickly and sinewy figure hobbling awkwardly towards him. She is the most bizarre infected he has seen thus far. It was as if this girl had starved before succumbing to the Green Flu. Not taking any chances, Bill drives his puny blade into the forehead of the infected girl when she staggers within range. Next he takes several swings at her form though his blows seem to do little save anger the creature, and he receives a slice to his forearm from elongated, bark-like fingers in retaliation. Realizing the hopelessness of the situation, he flees through the back entrance of the office as the creature roughly removes the scalpel imbedded in its decaying flesh. 

Bill rounds the office corner to see Francis in the distance crouching in front of a strange machine, his burly arms tinkering with its insides. “A little help son?” he hollers to the other male breathlessly as he closes the gap between them.

Francis smiles wide and gestures Bill forward with his hand. “Come on then, I’ll distract ‘er for ya.”

“For Christ’s sake Francis, shoot her!” Bill shouts, ignoring the presence of the man’s accent. His patience burns out when the man did not immediately draw his usual pump-action shotgun. Instead Francis merely waits for the infected girl to approach them and then slams a thick slab of wood overtop of her head, the impact effectively stunning the creature.

“The name’s David, not Francis. And shoot her? We don’t ‘ave weapons here mate.”

No weapons? Bill could scarcely believe that nonsense given his recent find. Additionally, he knew that the military left the city in quite a hurry or they simply died trying to protect it. Hence some of their equipment should still be lying around somewhere and was just waiting to be found. “The military would have left some of their gear beh—” 

“Wha’?” Francis questions dumbly before his head perks up at the sound of wood splintering. “Oh for—come on you!” he demands while grabbing Bill’s wrist and tugging him away from the creature.

It takes a fair bit of time to shake the infected girl from their trail. Along the way, Francis gathers Zoey and Louis where they eventually settle in a remote corner of one of the hospital wards. Bill is starting to get annoyed and a touch suspicious of their behaviour. Why were none of them carrying weapons and why were they not trying to find some way to reach the roof?

Zoey seats him on the floor and applies bandages and antiseptic to the scratches on his arm. As she attends to his wounds, Louis and Francis whisper amongst themselves about a hag and a generator. What hag are they referring to? The infected girl? And a generator? Was that the strange machine Francis was pissing around with earlier?

“There, all done!” Zoey declares proudly, shaking Bill from his musings, while putting away the spare medical supplies back into her first aid kit.

“That wasn’t necessary but thanks,” Bill mumbles in appreciation before addressing them all. “We need to haul ass to the chopper on the roof. The bird’ll be here soon!”

His comment is met with a bunch of hemming and hawing, and he could not take any more of their ridiculous procrastination. 

“This is such horseshit! We don’t have to waste here. Come on Zoey, Louis.”

Zoey and Louis look at each other with raised eyebrows while Francis crosses his arms over his torso. “The old codger’s got dementia or somethin’.”

“I beg your pardon?” Bill responds in confusion, his mind focusing on too many things at once to fully comprehend the insult.

Francis adds, “Deaf too.”

“David!” Zoey and Louis chide at the large male, both sporting foul looks while Zoey backhands Francis’s clothed knee.

Francis shrugs innocently before replying, “Wha’? Just statin’ the obvious.”

“Just-Just go,” Zoey finally insists and shoos the other two away with a wave of her hand. “Fix the last gen, distract the killer, whatever. I’ll take care of him. Adam, make sure David doesn’t do anything stupid.”

“When ‘ave I ever lass,” Francis comments with a cheeky grin and a wink.

Louis’s hand comes to rest on Francis’s shoulder as he gives the beefy male a sarcastic smirk. “Come on tough guy let’s go,” he says and the two retreat back through the decrepit hospital hallways.

Bill has never been more perplexed in his life. “Zoey?”

“Okay, let’s start slow. I’m not Zoey, my name is Meg. What’s your name?”

“Huh? I-It’s Bill. Zoey what’re you—”

“Meg, my name’s Meg. Meg Thomas! There is no Zoey!” she yells in frustration.

Bill gulps before nervously asking, “Is-Is she dead?”

The young woman, Meg, hesitates as her eyes scrunch up in pain. “I-I don’t know, but she’s not here.”

“Did I leave her behind? No, no they…” Bill trails off as his memories slowly resurface.

“Are you okay?” Meg questions in concern, her hand shoots forth to gently caress his right shoulder in an attempt to comfort the older male.

“They left me,” Bill states numbly to the tiled floor, “I stayed behind to buy them time and they left me for dead.”

Meg is at a loss for words. Her mouth fails to produce a sound as tears begin to accumulate in her eyes. “I… I-I’m so sorry,” she eventually settles for and squeezes Bill’s shoulder a little tighter.

“Am I dead now?” Bill inquires lowly with his gaze downcast, his voice devout of any emotion whatsoever.

Meg immediately waves her hands frantically in his peripheral vision. “No, no, no. You’re not dead, at least not here, not anymore.”

Her tone sounds unsure and Bill raises his head gradually to lock eyes with the girl kneeling before him and utters, “I don’t understand.”

“I know and I promise that we’ll explain everything once we escape.”

“There’s no escape from here, I already looked. Except for that gate with the lever—”

“There are two gates like that. Once the boys get the final generator done it will power both of them so we can leave.”

As if on cue, a distinct ping followed by a horn blaring rings overhead. Meg jumps to her feet, places her hands on her hips and tilts her head up to stare at the ceiling. “Well, that was fast.”

“What was?”

She peers down at him and points upward with her index finger. “The horn means the last gen is done and the gates will be powered now. We just gotta open them,” Meg explains and then smiles as she tugs at his arm energetically. “Here, come on.”

Bill follows the young lady down the hall and to the left. Outside the hospital wing doors stands another menacingly tall gate. Meg grasps his hand and leads him towards the switch at the side. Once in front of the lever, she releases him and gestures to the handle. “Here, give it a try.”

He raises an eyebrow then sighs before clutching the handle and yanking it down. A bolt of electricity sparks and the three bulbs above the switch begin to light up with a red glow from left to right. Near completion, a few masculine squeals and laughs resound from behind.

“Get the bloody door open! She’s comin’ fast!” Francis, no David, orders between a series of snickers and the humor of the situation is completely lost on Bill, but he continues holding the switch down nonetheless.

A few seconds longer and a buzzing noise echoes out in the vicinity as the steel door slides to the right to unblock their escape route. Bill makes to leave with the others only to be met with a solid wall of inky black fog obstructing his path.

Meg notices him stop abruptly and prompts him forward. “Come on Bill!”

“Through there? We won’t be able to see two feet in front of us and the infected—”

David interrupts with a snarl while throwing his arms up into the air and says, “The hell with ‘is!” He coils a meaty hand around one of Bill’s biceps and the second male, Adam, mirrors the action to his other bicep. As he is forcibly pulled forward, Bill takes a second to crank his neck to the side and watches as the infected girl begins closing in on them.

Glancing forward once more, Bill wails, “I didn’t sign up for this shit!” as the young men drag him through the misty barrier.


End file.
